Whitney
Whitney (ウイ Ui) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Land of Greenery. Whitney is an animal lover as well as the first daughter of Leroy and Wanda. Whilst seem excellent with animals, and even said to be able to communicate with them, she seems rather shy and reserved around humans. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Whitney lives at her own farmhouse. She can be found outside tending the crops most days. Although Whitney spends time in the store's herd where animal and animal products can be purchased, she does not sell them. On Thursday, her day-off, she will walk through the hills and spend time at the inn to see Yann on days with nice weather. If the player marries Whitney, she will move to player's home. Whitney still work at the farm to visit her family. On Thursdays, Whitney will walk around the player's house or go to Lavender Inn. If Yann marries Whitney, he will move in with her. Whitney keeps the same schedule like when she was single. In Rainy weather, Whitney stays inside regardless of whether she is single or married. 'Before Married / After Married to Yann' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' Jersey Milk = Jersey Milk comes from Jersey Cows you are caring for. Jersey Calf can be bought at her mother's farmhouse for 15.000 Cash once you reach Spring of Year 2, and it takes 10 days to grow into an adult cow. Gazpacho = Tomato + Cucumber + Onion + Bread. Lavender Inn will sell this recipe for 420 Cash sometime in Summer of Year 1. 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Whitney has 10,000 HP or more *Natalie has 5000 HP or more Enter the steppe to find Natalie attempting (and failing) to play with the cat. Whitney will arrive on scene and magically be able to become best friends with the creature. However, she will soon realise that the cat is ill and proceed to administer (under the doubtful eye of Natalie) medicine to the sick pet. Shortly afterward, you will arrive on scene to make a comment. Choice 1: That was really cool. Result: +1500 HP with Whitney, +1000 HP with Natalie The cat really wasn't much... Whitney was lucky. The cat was by chance that it worked out. Choice 2: It was funny to watch. Result: -1000 HP with Whitney, -1000 HP with Natalie Funny? Whitney doesn't understand what are you saying. She really looks nervous, but please... don't laugh. 2 Heart Event *Inside Farmhouse *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Whitney has 20,000 HP or more *Leroy has 5000 HP or more *Victoria has 5000 HP or more *You have seen 1 Heart Event Enter the Animal Barn and Leroy with Victoria will lead you outside when Whitney is tending the animals. Of course, Whitney continues talking to the cow like no one else is there. This goes on for some time before Whitney finally notices you. Then Whitney will open up about her goals as an animal farmer and you will be able to comment. Choice 1: I'm cheering you on. Result: +2000 HP with Whitney, +1500 HP with Leroy and Victoria Whitney thanks the player and she will do her best. Choice 2: You're like a big bear too Result: -2000 HP with Whitney, -1500 HP with Leroy and Victoria Whitney tells the player not to make fun of her farm animals. 3 Heart Event *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Whitney has 30,000 HP or more *Victoria has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *Natalie has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *Dante has 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more *Hugo has 5000 HP (0,5 Hearts) or more *You have seen 2 Heart Event Enter the Farmhouse to see Victoria's giving quality products to various customers. Each time the customers will comment to you about the quality of Victoria's products. The conversation takes a turn when Victoria tries to set Hugo up with Natalie, much to the embarrassment for both of them. When Hugo leaves, Victoria tries to set the idol up with Whitney, and you can have something to say about it. Choice 1: Your products are really nice. Result: +3000 HP with Whitney, +2000 HP with other participants Whitney is not doing anything special. Victoria says it's because she (Whitney) takes care of them with a tender, loving care! Whitney then shocks about what her mom was saying. She apologises to her mother and thanks the player though. Choice 2: I bet the boys don't leave you alone. Result: -3000 HP with Whitney, -2000 HP with other participants No way... Whitney has a pleasant look! All she had to do is be more outgoing! Victoria says her daughter can do it, but Whitney doesn't like to be embarrassed. 4 Heart Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Whitney has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the previous 3 Heart Events *You are going steady with Whitney As the player awakes from her bed, he is greeted by Fernando, who hopes we could have a picnic later on if you're free. She will ask one to meet her at Hollyhock Steppe. Meet Fernando in the park at 16:00. When you arrive, the two of us will start having a conversation. Whitney asks if the player likes farming. Answering "It's fun." will gain +5000 HP. At the end of evening, she will thank for the time you've spent with her, and the event ends. Standing Whitney up or rejecting her date will result -4000 HP. 'Marriage and Children' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at 6 Hearts, upgrade to Level 2 House (the last), and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the Church one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Dimitri the priest will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children you get from marrying Whitney will have dark brown hair, purple eyes, and a skin that looks slightly tanned. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Yann and Whitney introduce themselves. 2 Heart (Friendship) *Walk from Waterfall Area to Hollyhock Steppe *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Monday or Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Whitney will ask Yann to deliver a letter. He notices there is no address, and she claims it's for him. Yann nervously accepts. 3 Hearts (Untold Love) *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Sunny weather *Any day of the week *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is female and upon leaving her house in the morning, Whitney confides about her crush on Yann. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. An option to encourage her to pursue her crush will become available, but if the player wants to marry Fernando themselves, discourage her. Encouraging Whitney will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. This same event happens the same if the player is a male, except the person who comes to player's house is Yann and not Whitney. 4 Hearts (Proposal) *Hollyhock Steppe *12:00 to 15:00 *Not Monday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Yann (Boy Player) or Whitney (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Yann is talking to Whitney about the crops that they've been able to grow this season. Yann doesn't seem to be paying much attention though, as he's lost in thought. He notices that Whitney has seemed more lively lately, which Whitney thinks is due to the climate in Botany Hills. Yann tells Whitney to live in the valley forever so that he can take care of her. In a romantic way, Whitney asks Yann to marry her, and the two agree with each other. Yann and Whitney will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' Upon going to bed in the 6th day, Yann and Whitney will appear in the player's dream, asking that he/she must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to see Yann and Whitney's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Rival Child 4-5 days after Yann and Whitney's wedding ceremony, the two will end up having a son named Paolo. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes